Ben 10: Alien Generation
Ben 10: Alien Generation is an American TV series based on the Ben 10 franchise by Cartoon Network and Man of Action and an alternative sequel to Ben 10: Alien Force. Synopsis An year after the event of the original, Ben Tennyson continues saving the world with helps from his cousin, Gwen, grandpa, Max, and Plumber agent, Rook Blonko, along with new aliens on the Omnitrix, to kick some serious alien butts. Voice Cast Principal Cast * Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson, Albedo, Alien X, Upgrade, Serena, Pesky Dust, Lucy Mann, Princess Attea, Brenda "Bren" 10, Mazuma, * Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, * Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson, Brainstorm, Zed, Liam, * John DiMaggio - Four Arms, Rath, Vulkanus, Armodrillo, Bullfrag, Whampire, Thumbskull, Atomix, Octagon Vreedle, Diagon, Aggregor, Will Harangue, Ragnarok, * Dee Bradley Baker - Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Eye Guy, Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humunugousaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Goop, Lodestar, Nanomech, Water Hazard, NRG, Fasttrack, ChamAlien, Clockwork, Crashhopper, Spitter, Astrodactyl, Ssserpent, Acid Breath, Sixsix, Sevenseven, EightEight, Psyphon, Lucubras, Computron, * Jim Ward - Diamondhead, XLR8, Wildvine, * Steven Blum - Heatblast, Ghostfreak, * Fred Tatasciore - Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Ben 10,000, * Kevin Michael Richardson - Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, Emperor Milleous, * Bumper Robinson - Rook Blonko, Bloxx, Terraspin, Jury Rigg, Alan Albright, Ball Weevil, * Yuri Lowenthal - Feedback, AmpFibian, Kickin Hawk, * Eric Bauza - Way Big, Upchuck, Eatle, Toepick, Buzzshock, Dr. Psychobos, Computron's Minions, Trumbipulor, Fisttrick, * Rob Paulsen - Ditto, Gutrot, Rhomboid Vreedle, Tummyhead, * David Kaye - Shocksquatch, Gravattack, Mole-Stache, Khyber, Skrud, Sunder, Exo-Skull, * Tom Kane - Articguana, Ultimos, * Richard Steven Horvitz - Grey Matter, * Max Mittelman - Overflow, J.T. * Michael Dorn - Frankenstrike, Viktor * Vyvan Pham - Julie Yamamoto, Ship Additional Cast * Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin, * Jeff Bennett - Azmuth, Zs'Skayr, Bellicus, Pa Vreedle, * Jennifer Hale - Rojo, * Grey Griffin - * Travis Willingham - Geoquaker, Sandbox, * Dwight Schultz - Dr. Aloysius Animo * Corey Burton - Malware, Kane North/Kangaroo Kommando, * C. Howell Thomas - * Ron Perlman - * Nicholas Guest - Clancy * David McCallum - Professor Paradox * Scott Menville - Jimmy Jones, * Cathy Cavdini - Cooper Daniels, * Roger Craig Smith - Cash Murray, Ventrilosquid, Steam Smythe, * Vanessa Marshell - Myaxx, Tini * Dave Fennoy - Tetrax Shred * Greg Ellis - Synaptak * Don McManus - Carl Tennyson * Beth Littleford - Sandra Tennyson * George Newbern - Frank Tennyson * Juliet Landau - Natalie Tennyson, Verdona Tennyson, Helen Wheels, * Richard Doyle - Ignatius Baumann, King Driscoll, Enoch, * Cree Summer - Frightwig, * Carlos Alazraqui - Rad Dudesman, * Khary Payton - Hex, Manny Armstrong, * Kari Whalgren - Charmcaster, * Adam Wylie - Pierce Wheels * Bettina Bush - Kai Green, * Sean Donnellan - Eon * Tim Curry - Dr. Joseph Cahdwick * Nicole Dubuc - * Ben Schwartz - * Will Wheaton - Michael Morningstar/Darkstar * Peter Lurie - * Vicki Vales - Serena * Billy West - Kraab, * Susan Eisenberg - * Maria Canals-Barrera - * Robert Patrick - Phil * James Arnold Taylor - Raff, * Ioan Gruffudd - Devin Levin * Aziz Ansari - Billy Billons * Gwendoline Yeo - Nyancy Chan * Jim Cummings - * Charlie Adler - * Kari Wuhrer - * David Solobov - * John Kassir - Zombozo * Alexander Polinsky - Argit, Jarret, * Christopher McDonald - Carl Nesmith/Captain Nemesis * Danielle Judovits - * James Sie - * Keone Young - * Kirsten Scales - * Xander Berkeley - * Quentin Flynn - * Peter Stormare - King Xarion * Arnim Shimeman - * Diane Delano - Ma Vreedle, Pretty Boy Vreedle, Dodechedron Vreedle * Kimberly Brooks - * Jeffrey Combs - * Catherine Disher - * Nika Futterman - * Diedrich Bader - * Josh Peck - * Drake Bell - * Charlie Schlatter - * Sumalee Motano - * Mark Hamill - * Peter Cullen - * Frank Welker - * Susan Blu - * John Eric Bentley - * Jennifer Carpenter - * Jennifer Morrison - * Richard Newman - * Laraine Newman - Episodes Trivia *